


A Warm Winter

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looks forward to a warm winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Winter

**Title:** A Warm Winter  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry looks forward to a warm winter.  
 **Word Count:** 400  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Fluff!  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's prompt #95 Word list.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Firelight  
Cider  
Cinnamon  
Leaves  
Crisp  
Bonfires  
Chenille throws  
Wool socks  
Fireplace  
Hearth  
Rug  
Kisses  
Wind  
Frost  
Sweaters

  
~

A Warm Winter

~

Sipping mulled cider beside the fireplace was nice, Harry had to admit. The flight over had been windy, the air having recently turned crisp, more than a hint of frost evident, and he’d worn his woolen socks as well as one of his thickest sweaters for the trip. He’d flown over trees decorated with all shades of amber leaves, as well as a few bonfires that had looked pretty from his vantage point in the sky.

“More cinnamon?” Draco offered, hair like spun gold in the firelight.

_He looks cozy beneath that chenille throw._ “No thanks. This is perfect.” He stretched his legs out, flexing his toes and rubbing his feet into the thick rug that lay in front of the hearth.

Draco smirked. “Perfect may be a bit of an exaggeration, but I can hardly expect _you_ to know that.” Extending an arm from under his throw, he waved his wand. “Tipsy!”

On Draco’s orders, the elf added more cinnamon to both their ciders. After it left, Harry hummed contentedly when he took another sip. It really had improved it.

“Better?” Draco asked, eyes sharp.

Harry nodded. “Much. It really is perfect now, though, so need to rouse the poor elf out of her bed again.”

Draco shook his head. “Malfoy elves don’t sleep.” Then, with a chuckle he confided, “Although, as I’m quite comfortable right now, I am glad it meets with your approval. Sticking my arm out from under here is chilly.”

Harry smiled. “Such an excellent host,” he teased.

Draco shrugged. “It’s a Malfoy thing. We always want our guests to be comfortable.”

“I’m very comfortable.” Harry licked his lips, heartened by the way Draco’s eyes followed the movement.

“Shame.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Why’s that?”

“I was hoping you’d need warming up, actually,” Draco whispered. “You know, from the cold ride over.”

Harry leaned forward. “Well, now that you mention it--”

Draco was at his side in a flash. He pulled the throw over both of them before enfolding Harry in his arms. “There. We can’t have you freezing to death. Mother would never forgive me, and generations of Malfoys would rise from their graves to chastise me.”

Harry laughed. “We can’t have that,” he murmured, adjusting swiftly to having Draco curled next to him.

“Warm enough now?” Draco asked a minute later, his hot breath ruffling Harry’s hair.

“Much,” Harry sighed. “Except there is one place that’s still a bit chilly.”

Draco turned to face him, their lips inches apart. “Oh, and where’s that?”

“My lips.”

As they shared kisses by the fire, Harry looked forward to a very warm winter.

~


End file.
